L'amour à tout prix
by Waylander3
Summary: une petite fic sur le couple FABERRY
1. Chapter 1

De l'amour, voilà la vérité qui se cache derrière la relation que j'entretiens avec cette diva brune. Je l'aime à la folie mais je doute qu'elle partage mes sentiments. Elle est si parfaite que quand mes yeux croise son regard chocolat, j'ai l'impression de me perdre dans un océan de pureté. Je suis là en train de l'écouter chanter **«Don't rain on my parade»,** elle semble si frêle mais en vérité, je sais qu'elle est suffisamment forte pour pouvoir réaliser tout ces rêves. Et sa voix, lorsque qu'elle chante, j'ai l'impression que le monde cesse tout simplement d'exister, qu'il ne reste que elle et moi dans cette salle de chant pourtant rempli de tout le Glee Club. Oui , moi Quinn Fabray, en dernière année au lycée William McKinley je désespérément amoureuse de cette petite diva juive qui ne quitte jamais mes pensée. Les derniers accords de la chanson qu'elle venait de chanter raisonnent encore que tout le Glee Club ainsi que Mr Schuester viennent la féliciter pour sa prestation à couper le souffle sauf moi qui reste assis sur ma chaise à me remettre de mes émotions. Soudain ma meilleure amie, Santana Lopez, s'approche de la brunette et lui dit dans un murmure:

-« Pas mal pour une naine, si tu chantes comme ça pendant encore quelques années, tu pourras peut être avoir mon niveau. »

Toutes les personnes présentes ne peuvent que s'arrêter de respirer. Et pour cause, Santana ne fait jamais de compliments à Rachel Berry, c'est une première pour les autres mais moi, je sais que Satana à juste du mal à exprimer ses sentiments en dehors de ceux qu'elle a développé envers sa petite amis Brittany. En pensant à ce couple de licornes comme dirait Brittany, mon esprit se tourna sur la magnifique et très doué Rachel Berry. A ces pensées pas très catholiques envers cette brune envoûtante, je me sens rougir et finalement, je réussit me lever pour aller porter en triomphe ma nouvelle amie. Car oui, je suis amie avec Rachel après deux années à lui en faire voir de tout les couleurs, je me suis excusée et nous sommes devenue amies depuis environ six mois. Je sais, maintenant, que toute ces humiliations, tout ces slushies n'était due qu'a ma sexualité refoulée et j'essaie donc de me faire pardonner en la protégeant de toute personne voulant la faire souffrir. J'arrive derrière elle sans qu'elle me vois, je colle mon corps au sien pour lui dire à l'oreille de manière presque trop sensuelle:

-« Je suis très fier de toi ma chère, tu presque réussis a tirer quelques larmes à Satana.»

A ces mots, tout le Glee Club put entendre le grognements sonore que poussa Santana mais celui-ci fut vite arrêté par un baiser de sa petite amie. Pendant le fou rire qui secoua tous, ma brunette préférée en profita pour se retourner et me faire un des câlins dont elle avait le secret , un de ces câlins qui me donner envie de l'embrasser sur le champ devant tout le Glee Club. Mais si je ne le faisais pas c'est qu'il y avait deux problèmes: d'une part, j'ai peur qu'elle me repousse, pour résoudre ce problème, rien de plus simple, il me suffit de demander la permission à la principale concernée. L'autre problèmes est un problèmes de taille, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, son nom: Finn Hudson. C'est l'ex-petit ami de Rachel, Ils ont rompu il y a deux semaines mais il connu de croire qu'ils sont toujours ensemble. Il est vraiment pathétique et le comble pour moi, je suis sorti avec lui pendant près de six mois. Quand il vit que Rachel et moi étions en train de nous câliner, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de piquer une crise de jalousie.

-« Rachel, ça suffit maintenant, tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle veut juste se servir à nouveau de toi » se mit à hurler le grand quaterback

-« Tu vas te taire ça fait maintenant deux semaines que vous avais rompu, donc maintenant le baleineau tu retournes dans l'océan et tu ne fais pas chier »se mis à répliquer avec beaucoup de colère dans la voix la jeune latina

-« Tu veux revenir avec moi alors que tu m'as trompée avec je ne sais quelle fille que tu as trouvée dans une de tes trop nombreuses fêtes de victoires et tu sais le pire, c'est Puck qui m'a avoué la vérité tellement il était désolé pour moi. Toi Finn, tu n'es qu'un couard de la pire espèce, je ne t'aimes plus et surtout ne veux plus être ton ami. Tu penses que je vais penser à revenir avec toi quand tu accuses ma meilleure ami de vouloir me trahir alors qu'elle m'a prévenu que tu risquais de devenir volage car je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi. Tu sais quoi Finn, je préférerais mille fois passer toute ma vie avec Quinn que de rester une seconde de plus avec toi.»affirma avec véhémence Rachel qui dès le début de son monologue, c'était séparer de Quinn pour s'approcher de Finn en le toisant de tout son orgueil.

Et là, l'impensable se produisit, je vis le bras de Finn se lever et sa main vient alors s'écraser sur la joue de Rachel avec tant de violence que cette dernière tomba au sol avec la lèvre inférieure ouverte. Finn se contenta d'un « Vas-tu te taire, stupide femme ». Mais avant que ne puisse réagir pour aller l'émasculer avec une cuillère rouillée, Finn était déjà maintenue au sol par Puck et San qui crier à de ne plus bouger tout en pressentant des excuses sincères à Rachel. Dans un coin de la pièce, Blaine empêchait Kurt d'aller tuer son frère tandis que Mr Schuester et Brittany essayer de calmer Santana qui jurer en espagnol d'arracher les yeux et de lui faire manger par la suite. Moi, je fut la seule à voir Rachel s'enfuir de la salle de chant des larmes aux yeux. Sans réfléchir, je sors à mon tour de la salle de chant et me dirige vers l'auditorium. En entrant dans l'auditorium, j'ai entendu de petits sanglots, elle était debout au milieu de la scène et je suis si bouleversée de la voir dans cette état. Je m'approche d'elle et la prends dans mes bras et commence doucement à la bercer.

Petit à petit, je sentis qu'elle se calmer et pus enfin me remercier:

-« Merci Quinn, tu es vraiment une ami en or. Si je peux compter sur une personne au lycée, c'est bien toi et Kurt .»murmura Rachel les yeux encore rougies d'avoir pleurées

-« Tu peux compter sur moi, je te laisserais pas tomber, je t'aime trop pour cela. »dit je avec toute la gentillesse de mon corps, de mon âme.

Mais soudain, je me rendis compte de mon erreur à cause de la manière dont Rachel me regarder, je me mis à pâlir et avant d'avoir pu expliquer mes paroles, je sentis de douces lèvres se déposer sur les miennes de manière assez hésitante mais tout de même de façon terriblement sensuelle. Je sentis tout s'échauffer, puis elle rompit le baiser, il me semblait que le monde avait perdue toute sa chaleur. Je leva les yeux pour croiser son regard chocolat et je vis le doute mais également de l'amour. Je me pencha pour l'embrasser à mon tour, pour lui dire ce que ses yeux ont dit pour elle mais elle détourna pour me chuchoter à l'oreille d'une voix empreinte de désir:

-« Je t'aime aussi Quinn de toute mon âme. Je sais que ,comme Santana, tu as une peu de mal à exprimer mais ne t'inquiètes pas tes yeux parlent pour toi; Oui, ces yeux verts que j'ai aimé la première fois que t'ai vue remonter le couloir, bien sure, j'aime tout chez toi tes lèvres, ton parfum, ta façon de faire face aux difficultés,...»

Elle ne put jamais finir son discours sur mes qualités car je m'était accaparée ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné que le premier. Nous séparâmes à cause du manque d'air causée par le baiser et lui dit comme pour lui prouver que je voulait crier au monde entier mes sentiments pour elle:

-«Je t'aime Rachel, ne doutes jamais de mon amour »

-«C'est évident que ne douterait pas de toi, jamais tu peux en être sûre »

**Penser aux review c'est ma première fanfiction, merci d'avance**


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolé pour le retard, c'était le bac pour moi, à partir de maintenant j'essayerais d'être plus actif. Voilà un chapitre plus court que le précédent, fan de Finn passer votre chemin. Pensée en italique **_comme cela._

**N'oubliez pas d'aller voir mes Petites Infos, où je résume me futurs projets. **

**seve2904 : Comme tu peux le voir cette fic continue tant que j'ai de l'inspiration**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Bonne lecture**

Après leur discussion mais surtout leur baisers dans l'auditorium, les deux retournèrent dans la salle de chant où tous leurs amis les attendait pour savoir si la jeune diva brune aller bien. D'un commun accord, les deux filles avaient décidé de ne rien révéler à leurs amis pour le moment. Elles préféraient aller à leur propre rythme sans que tout le Glee club ne vienne les harceler. En traversant les couloirs pour ce rendre sans hésiter vers leur destination, on pouvait lire sur le visage de Quinn, un profond amour envers la personne dont elle était en train de tenir la main. Cette personne voyait dans les yeux de la blonde son amour mais également le fait que ces promesses ne seraient pas vaines. Arrivées devant la salle du Glee club, leurs mains séparèrent presque à regret, voulant continuer à l'infini de se toucher. Les filles ne voulaient surtout pas perdre ce contact qui c'était créer après tant de brimades et d'insultes. Ce fut Rachel la plus forte, elle détourna le regard plein de désir et d'amour de la blonde puis rentra dans la salle suivit de près par la personne qui a su ravir son cœur. Devant leur yeux ébahis se dérouler une scène grotesque, le grand, non le géant Finn Hudson se faisait insulter par le Glee Club pour son comportement précédant. Même Mr Schuester, d'ordinaire si calme et faisant tout pour désamorcer la plupart des disputes, ne tenter rien pour stopper les invectives. Quand les membres de cette « Famille » virent que leur leadeur était enfin de retour, ils délaissèrent leur souffre-douleur pour aller s'excuser du comportement du quaterback. Mais avant qu'ils d'avoir pu dire un seul mot, Rachel les coupa en disant que leur excuses lui aller droit au cœur et surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas coupable de ce que son ex- petit ami lui avait fait.

« Bien sûr, on sait tous que le baleineau n'est un crétin. Mais surtout Berry ne va pas croire que je t'es défendu et est voulu te venger : ça jamais. »Dit la latina

Tous les gens dans la salle savaient très bien que c'était la manière dont Santana exprimer ces sentiments. C'est pourquoi Rachel lui répondit d'une manière tout à fait théâtrale comme savait si bien le faire :

« Ma chère, tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi pour me défendre. Je trouves que comme toujours tu te donnes une place que tu ne mérites pas, non cette place de garce ne correspond, je suis sûr que tu souhaiterais mille fois mieux et je penses que Brittany t'aidera à trouver ta vraie place dans notre monde »

Et à ce moment-là, il se passa quelque chose d'incroyable : Santana sans voix pour un tel dialogue qui se jette dans les bras de la Diva pour lui faire un câlin spécial remerciement de ton soutien. C'est à ce moment Finn revint à la charge pour tenter de reconquérir sa chère et tendre. Sans même s'excuser pour son acte, il posa un genou à terre sortit de sa poche un écrin, et dit d'une voix qu'il souhaitait être forte et non hésitante comme elle était réellement :

« Rachel Barbra Berry, veux tu m'épouser ? »

Rachel ne put que le dévisager pour cette demande incongrue et complètement stupide. Elle retint avant beaucoup de difficultés un fou rire qui n'aurait servi qu'à faire enrager plus le géant. Dans son coin, Quinn était ivre de rage. _Comment un crétin pareil peut être encore en vie ?_ Finalement la blonde sejeta sur quaterback et dit d'une voix où transparaissaient à la fois la colère et la jalousie :

« Hudson ne touche pas à ma copine, t'a compris maintenant tu range ta bague a trois dollars et tu laisses les adultes parler entre eux, ok ? »

Avant Quinn ne put prendre compte du sens de ses paroles, elle senti deux bras lui entourer la taille et des lèvres lui murmurer à son oreille, d'une façon tellement sexy qu'elle sentit une vague de désir monter en elle :

« Tu sais que tu es tellement belle quand tu es jalouse, donc merci pour cette crise de jalousie qui me fait t'aimer un petit peu plus, je t'aime. »

Quinn ne trouva qu'une seule et unique manière de répondre de façon efficace et simple à ces mots que la femme de sa vie avait prononcés. Elle se retourna et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Rachel. Elles perdirent tout contact avec la réalité. Au bout de quelques secondes ou bien de plusieurs siècles, leurs lèvres se détachèrent sous les applaudissements de leurs amis. _Ciel, que j'aime cette journée ! _pensa l'Ice Queen.

Mais ce qui encouragea Quinn, a aimé cette journée ce fut la réaction de ces con disciple qui applaudisse leur coming-out dans une effusion de joie tout de même contrôlée. Les deux jeunes filles était au comble du bonheur.

**Comme d'habitude laisser vos ****reviews, merci d'avance.**


End file.
